Strings
by Roxain
Summary: Every puppet is attached to strings.. and sometimes we have to break free, and become nothing but our selves.In this journey  sometimes there are no one to rely on but your self and to hope on the impossibility.  Naru fem Naruto Pairings non yet.


Updates are random

Disclaimers I do not own the characters in this fan fiction but the plot kind of my idea. :

Just gonna stand there  
and watch me burn  
But that's alright  
because I like  
the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
and hear me cry  
But that's alright  
because I love  
the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

~ love the way you lie .Eminem ft Rihanna

(naru age : 6)

Little Naru looked out the window waiting for her parents to return home. The sun had set an hour ago and they have been gone for two weeks already. "Naru-Sama its time for bed you have to wake up early tomorrow for lessons." A maid said with a slight smile as she led the girl upstairs. "But I have to great Mom and Dad when they get home" Naru said trying not to cry. "Well how about this, instead of wasting time waiting you could learn why your mom and dad want to and they will be happy and proud." The Maid replied. Naru face brightened up, "and then they wouldn't leave me again!" she shouted as she agreed to the plan. The maid frowned but said nothing.

**4 years later**

"Naru- Sama, why don't you take a break your parents would like to speak to you" Dana Naru's nanny called. "Hai, I well be there in a minute Dana-san" Naru replied. Dana frowned but left anyway. Naru wiped the sweat off her face she has been practicing all her fighting styles for two hours now, she did take breaks but she's trying to raise her stamina level. Ever since the maid name Linda told her how to get her parents attention Naru has been working non stop; her negotiating skills, business skills, and strength were her best skills but some how she new that wasn't enough for she has yet to get at least a " Good job" from her Mother or Father.

Naru walked into the house her parents has just arrived from a one year business trip, she usually got calls but she had nothing to talk about because she new nothing from the likes of dislikes of her Parents or the topics of likes they shared. She sighed; she walked down the hall to the living room and walked in only to be shocked. She became ridged as she gave her parents a look that clearly said 'explain'. In her mothers arms were a baby and form the size it was two months old, it had a small patch of red hair and tanned skin.

"Naru-chan how are you, my you've grown" her mother said with a smile. Naru gave a fake smile and said, "Am fine mother how was you trip back, a year was a long time". Her mother frowned but hidden as quickly as she could but it was still seen by Naru. "Ah, yes. Now Naru we called you here because you didn't come and greet us but also we want to show you your little sister. Her name is Kina" her father said while ruffling Naru's hair. Naru's mom handed her Kina with a smile on her face. Naru looked at her new sister, 'I lost them already and they just came back you took them from me. And you're just a couple of month's old, well mom and dad's a lost cause. You won't hate me right because Onee-chan will protect you' Naru thought with a smile. She past her hand through kina's small patches of hair and then tickled her earning a giggle.

Naru Parents release a sigh they were afraid there daughter would hate her new sister, they have heard about Naru behavior form the maids. Things went better than they expected. "Well Naru…Your father and I have to tell you something" her mother started looking nervous again "We have to move to America to help with the setting up of a new international branch of Nama corps" Her father said. Naru nodded, "will we ever come back?" She asked, "Sure" her mother replied with a smile. Naru nodded again and then look up to her mother and did what she hasn't done in a while, smile.

**Six years later**

"Welcome back Naru-sama" Dana told her with a smile. Naru smiled and hugged her and said, "Miss you Dana". "You changed Naru" Dana told her, Naru nodded but said "for the better.


End file.
